


Shut up

by Chaoskitten



Series: Hospital Nonsense [2]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoskitten/pseuds/Chaoskitten
Summary: Just a short drabble about Dr. Cox shutting up JD
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: Hospital Nonsense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130495
Kudos: 35





	Shut up

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs and I dont make money with mking all the characters queer messes. 

"You know, kissing him works wonders in terms of getting him to shut up " comes an uninvited buzzing from his left.

"Barbie what the hell?"

"I just mean...you know. You seemed really annoyed at his ramblings just now. Not that you should kiss him oh my god. Forget I said anything"

"Whatever. Go kill another patient"

She squeaks and hurries off. 

He brushes of the bizzare encounter and continues his rounds. 

Only the thought doesnt leave his head for the next few days.  
JD seems oblivious to his silence, rambling in and on about his patients, the shows he watched, what he and Ghandi had for lunch yesterday etc

And suddenly something snaps in him and before he has enough awareness to think it through he has the Newbie pinned against the elevator door and his lips are on him and he is kissing him and...JD moans and opens his mouth and they are kissing, their tounges dancing around one another. 

"Would have done this a lot sooner if I knew if would shut you up so effectively" he pants out after they separate again.

JD doesn't answer, he stares at him dreamily and who could fault Perry for having to kiss him again, really.

He does enjoy silence but somehow JD's moans are more satisfying to listen to.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just short cute nonsense, really.


End file.
